Après la Chute
by Misaki12
Summary: "Les gens disent que le temps cicatrise toutes les blessures, je ne suis pas d'accord. Certaines douleurs sont trop profondes. Certaines peines ne peuvent être guéries. Certaines blessures sont trop graves pour qu'on les répare." Asexual!Sherlock/Lestrade. Lestrade tient un journal après la chute. WIP, traduction
1. Prologue

_Traduction de la fic de Cainchan "After The Fall" /s/8489340/1/After-the-Fall_

_Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_**Prologue**_

John Watson m'a dit une fois qu'écrire aidait à s'en sortir. Il m'a dit qu'écrire était bon pour l'âme et l'esprit. Il a dit que lorsque tout était excessif et que le monde s'écroulait cela aidait à faire face. Il a dit que ça rendait tout plus supportable. John Watson est mon ami et un homme sage.

John Watson est aussi un hypocrite.

Il y a trois ans nous avons tous les deux perdu quelqu'un de très important, quelqu'un qui nous était cher. Quelqu'un qui est mort pour nous protéger – comment, je l'ai appris plus tard – et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver. John a été dévasté après la mort de notre ami. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que notre ami, que Sherlock, n'était plus. Il a commencé à boire il a perdu son travail et fermé son blog. C'en était fini de l'écriture bonne pour l'âme.

J'ai essayé d'aider John. J'ai essayé de sauver mon ami. J'ai essayé de le sauver puisqu'au moins je n'avais pas été capable de sauver Sherlock, mais tout ce que j'ai fait a été vain. Finalement, ce n'est pas moi qui aura sauvé John, mais Mary.

Je suis heureux qu'il l'ait trouvée, elle est courageuse et généreuse et elle l'a sauvé de toute les façons dont on peut sauver une autre personne. John est heureux maintenant, aussi heureux qu'il peut l'être, et je suis heureux pour lui. La vie continue et Mary et lui se sont mariés. J'étais son témoin bien que ça n'aurait pas dû être ma place. Ça aurait dû être Sherlock, pas moi. C'était une belle cérémonie de mariage. Tout le monde semblait être si plein de joie et j'ai réalisé que les choses changeaient si rapidement. Tout le monde semblait avancer et ils s'attendaient à ce que je fasse de même.

Le truc c'est que je ne peux pas avancer. Tous les jours je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le protéger, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dû mourir. Il était si jeune - si beau - et si terriblement intelligent. Il aurait pu changer le monde. J'ai dit une fois qu'il aurait pu être un grand homme, et finalement il l'a été. Il était l'un des meilleurs. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où il est mort, parce que ça été le jour de mon plus grand échec et de ma plus grande perte. J'aurais dû être avec lui à la fin. J'aurais dû être capable de le protéger, mais j'ai échoué et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Les gens disent que le temps cicatrise toutes les blessures, je ne suis pas d'accord. Certaines blessures sont trop graves pour qu'on les répare.


	2. Chapter 1

_L'histoire originale: /s/8489340/1/After-the-Fall_

La première fois que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais nous étions sur une scène de crime. Je l'ai presque perdu là bas. Il était pâle, il frissonnait et était couvert de sang, mais il n'avait jamais paru plus beau qu'en cet instant avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux clairs remplis de joie parce qu'il avait attrapé le meurtrier. À ce moment j'ai su que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.


	3. Chapter 2

_L'histoire originale: s/8489340/1/After-the-Fall_

Il est revenu à moi. Vous savez. Après trois ans. Il était mort et il est revenu. J'ai cru, après que cette seconde chance avec lui me soit offerte, que tout irait bien, qu'on serait heureux et que je me serais enfin senti complet. Mais je suppose que les choses ne se passent jamais comme on s'y attend.

Il est terrifié et nerveux pendant la journée. La nuit il a des cauchemars terribles. Quand je me réveille et qu'il n'est pas là j'erre à travers notre appartement et je le trouve souvent dans le salon, regardant à travers la fenêtre, son esprit à des milliers de kilomètres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait – quand il essayait de détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Une partie de moi ne veut pas le savoir parce que la façon dont il réagit aux contacts physiques indique que ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

Parfois je dois me rappeler qui est cette mince et pâle silhouette dans mon salon. J'ai besoin de me rappeler que cette homme brisé est Sherlock, qu'il est l'amour de ma vie et qu'il est revenu.


	4. Chapter 3

Il ne va pas bien. Il ne va incontestablement pas bien. Il devient plus pâle et plus mince chaque jour et je ne peux rien faire. Ses troubles alimentaires empirent. Il empirent toujours lorsqu'il doit faire face à quelque chose.

John et Mary sont venus aujourd'hui. Sherlock n'a pas quitté notre chambre. Le docteur était dévasté. Sherlock m'a dit plus tard – après que je l'ai trouvé caché sous le lit – qu'il ne voulait pas que John le voit dans cet état. Il a honte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ses cauchemars sont plus vivants que jamais. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter de crier. J'essaie de le calmer mais la plupart du temps c'est inutile. Parfois je lui tiens la main, le seul contact physique qu'il m'autorise de temps en temps. Un petit succès dans une série de revers. Vous devez comprendre, Sherlock n'a jamais été une personne tactile. C'est comme ça qu'il est et je n'ai jamais voulu le changer. Notre relation n'a jamais inclut le sexe mais avant tout cette histoire il me laissait le prendre dans mes bras et il aimait ça quand je le tenais et parfois même quand je l'embrassais. Maintenant chaque contact, chaque embrassade semble lui causer de la souffrance. Mon cœur se brise à chaque fois que je le vois tressaillir lorsque je tente de m'approcher de lui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas. Comment peut-on remettre en état quelque chose de trop détruit pour être réparé?


	5. Chapter 4

J'ai fait à dîner aujourd'hui. Ça va, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il touche sa nourriture et je ne le forcerai jamais. J'avais juste besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire ou je serais devenu fou. Pendant que je mangeais, Sherlock a lu un article sur les différentes sortes de plantes toxiques – lui et sa fascination morbide pour le poison – mais il a dû laisser tomber car ses mains tremblaient trop. Il est constamment effrayé et il semble que je ne puisse plus rien faire pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Il a l'air constamment tourmenté et je suis dans le refus. Ça ne peut pas être notre vie. Je ne l'accepte pas. Je ne l'accepterai pas.

Là maintenant il se tient encore à la fenêtre, l'air perdu et si terriblement faible. J'ai si désespérément envie de l'embrasser mais je sais que ça ne ferrait qu'empirer les choses. Alors je reste là et pour la première fois depuis que Sherlock est revenu, je pleure.


	6. Chapter 5

Il est en deuil. Je crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et une partie de moi qui est égoïste ne veut pas le savoir Peut-être a t-il perdu quelqu'un dans sa mission suicide pour la destruction du réseau de Moriarty, peut-être est-il en deuil de cette partie de lui qu'il a perdu pour toujours. Aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de le questionner sur ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a pas dit un mot. Il m'a seulement regardé avec ses yeux clairs, transparents et tourmentés et j'ai souhaité ne pas avoir demandé. Je voudrais si désespérément partager sa douleur, faire en sorte que tout devienne plus supportable, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Il semble impossible de l'atteindre ces jours ci. Alors la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est tenir ses mains osseuses et froides dans les miennes et lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'à partir de ce moment, nous traverserons cela ensemble et que je resterai à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

**.**


	7. Chapter 6

Nous avons dîné ensemble aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il voulait me faire plaisir ou peut-être prouver quelque chose, qu'il va bien, qu'il n'est pas détruit, que tout n'était seulement qu'un mauvais rêve. Ses mains ont tremblé lorsqu'il a tenté d'amener la fourchette à sa bouche, des légers tremblements qui ont grandit à chaque bouchée jusqu'à devenir des frissons torturant son mince corps. Il a été douloureux de le regarder jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter plus longtemps et l'attrape par un de ses poignets délicats, si terriblement petit dans ma main plus grande. Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux et j'ai pu voir de la terreur à l'intérieur. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait reconnu à cet instant, avec ses yeux plein d'angoisse et de peur. J'ai lâché son poignet rapidement, comme si je m'étais brûlé, juste à temps pour le voir se lever et quitter la cuisine précipitamment. Cette fois je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le suivre.

Plus tard je l'ai trouver violemment malade, vomissant le peu qu'il avait mangé ses boucles noires contrastant nettement avec le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain, et sa peau transparente et grise. Ses yeux pâles, autrefois si plein de vie, sont maintenant vides et creux.


	8. Chapter 7

Beaucoup de gens ont essayé de mettre une étiquette sur notre relation. Je dois admettre que je n'oserai jamais le faire. Je ne sais pas quelle genre de relation nous avons exactement. Je crois que Sherlock ne le sait pas non plus, ou il ne veut pas me le dire. Ou, plus probable, il s'en fiche simplement. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. La chose la plus importante est que Sherlock sait que je l'aime et je crois que ça suffit.


	9. Chapter 8

J'ai moi aussi des cauchemars. Personne ne le sait, à part Sherlock. Il ne sont pas aussi obsédants que les siens, et je ne les ai pas non plus toutes les nuits, mais leur intensité a augmenté après la chute de Sherlock. Quand je me réveillais je ne me souvenais pas exactement où j'étais la plupart du temps. Je me rappelais seulement de ce sentiment de perte et de chagrin, de peine et de douleur.

Je me réveillais trempé de sueur, mon cœur battant la chamade, le souffle haletant, le nom de Sherlock sur mes lèvres, mes mains tendues pour le serrer, le protéger. Le sommeil était impossible pour moi après ça. Alors, après le faux suicide de Sherlock, quand je savais qu'une nuit sans sommeil était inévitable, j'avais l'habitude de relire de vieux dossiers. C'était la seule façon de garder mon esprit occupé pour que je n'ai pas à penser à Sherlock et au fait que je n'avais pas pu le sauver, que je n'avais pas pu le protéger.

Maintenant je l'ai récupéré mais les cauchemars sont toujours là. La seule différence est que maintenant, lorsque je me réveille, Sherlock est à mes côtés. Il est là, près de moi. Une pâle silhouette dans le clair de lune, d'une beauté envoûtante. La nuit il apparaît toujours si irréel, avec sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux brillants et clairs, et parfois quand je le regarde dans cette lumière de notre chambre, j'ai du mal à dire s'il existe vraiment ou s'il n'est qu'une cruelle illusion de mon esprit.


	10. Chapter 9

Quand il est seul il méprise le silence. Alors il marche dans l'appartement et allume toutes les radios que nous avons, notre télévision et mon vieux tourne disque. Quand je reviens à la maison après le travail le bruit dans l'appartement est presque insupportable. Je me demande à chaque fois pourquoi nos voisins ne se plaignent pas du bruit excessif qui résonne à travers les murs mais je soupçonne le frère de Sherlock, Mycroft d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Par dessus tout, la musique semble le calmer d'une certaine façon – sa posture devient moins tendue, son expression un peu moins tourmentée, un peu moins agitée. Pendant des heures il s'assoit devant le tourne disque écoutant du Tchaïkovski, Mozart ou Brahms. Jamais Bach. Il déteste Bach pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Parfois je joue sur mon vieux piano, un héritage de ma grand mère, la seule chose qu'elle a laissée quand elle est morte il y a plusieurs années. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et elle m'a appris à jouer quand j'étais enfant. Elle était une pianiste fantastique. Je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'elle l'était, ou que l'est Sherlock, mais quand il s'agit de musique, je suis assez bon et il semble toujours aimer quand je joue. Il ne joue plus du violon mais quand je joue du piano il écoute pieusement, un soupçon de sourire sur son visage. Dans ces moments je peux presque voir l'ancien Sherlock devant moi. Le Sherlock dont je suis tombé amoureux, le Sherlock qui aimait jouer du violon à des heures indues, le Sherlock qui aimait poursuivre les criminels, le Sherlock qui me rendait fou avec son obstination et ses insultes – spécialement quand elles étaient dirigées contre mon équipe – le Sherlock qui la plupart du temps se comportait comme un enfant, le Sherlock dont le sourire sincère n'était réservé qu'à moi, le Sherlock qui aimait tellement et qui a toujours tout fait pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait, qui a tout fait pour me protéger.

Les moments au piano sont vraiment rares et j'ai pris l'habitude de les savourer parce que lorsque tout s'écroule et que le désespoir et la détresse me saisissent, les souvenirs de ces moments m'aident à tenir le coup, à continuer à me battre.

Parfois quand il pense que je suis trop distrait par la musique pour me rendre compte de sa présence, il reste derrière moi et pose ses mains, froides et fines sur mes épaules, les os anguleux de ses poignets s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ma chair mais ça ne me dérange pas. Dans ces moments là, quand je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas filer, je couvre ses minces mains avec les miennes et nous restons dans cette position pendant un moment, enfoncés dans nos pensées profondes, tenant bon désespérément.


	11. Chapter 10

Je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Peu importe à quel point j'essaie. Ça fait des mois qu'il est revenu et rien ne s'est arrangé, au contraire : ça a empiré. Il est plus inapprochable que jamais. Il parle à peine et je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à un Sherlock silencieux, à un Sherlock qui semble avoir perdu sa voix depuis qu'il est revenu des morts. Avant que tout cela n'arrive il ne la fermait jamais, il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot et j'ai souvent souhaité qu'il reste calme. Maintenant qu'il l'est, il n'y a rien qui me rendrait plus heureux que d'entendre sa voix, même s'il ne l'utilisait que pour des remarques désagréables ou des insultes cruelles. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un « _Est-ce que je suis la seule personne intelligente dans cette pièce ? Êtes-vous tous bouchés ? C'était sa femme, Lestrade, bon sang, pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi stupides ?_ » Maintenant les chances de l'entendre résoudre une affaire sont aussi grandes que celles de le voir manger un repas entier : non existantes.

On dit que la foi peut faire bouger des montagnes, que si on croit assez en quelque chose ça peut devenir vrai. J'en doute maintenant. La foi peut faire beaucoup de choses, oui, mais parfois la foi seule n'est pas suffisante.


	12. Chapter 11

On dit que l'amour est capable de soigner toutes les blessures. On dit que l'amour vous aide à supporter, à surmonter les choses. L'amour est beaucoup de choses mais il y a des moments où l'amour n'est pas suffisant.

Parfois nous restons près de la fenêtre du salon, son endroit préféré actuellement. Les mains entremêlées. Le silence lourd entre nous, nous regardons le ciel de Londres, Sherlock à mes côtés, immobile. Froid, beau, même dans son désespoir. Malheureusement, la souffrance semble lui aller. Sa peau d'ivoire est illuminée par la mince source de lumière dans notre salon et ses yeux pâles regardent mais ne voient pas réellement.

Dans des moments comme ceux là je peux sentir à quel point son désespoir et ses peur traînent sur nous comme les ténèbres. J'essaie d'être sa lumière, j'essaie d'être son sauveur, j'essaie de le guider hors de l'ombre qu'il semble incapable de fuir. Au lieu de cela je peux sentir qu'il me tire doucement dans les ténèbres avec lui, dans son monde sombre, où il semble toujours faire nuit et où la misère et l'angoisse gouvernent, où le désespoir semble être le roi et la désolation reine. Leur souveraineté est impossible à briser. Tous les jours je peux voir une autre partie qui restait de l'ancien Sherlock mourir et mon espoir de le ramener avec.

Je peux voir les ombres de la nuit grandir doucement et un jour elles l'avaleront. Un jour, elles _nous _avaleront. Pourquoi devrais-je tenir le coup, pourquoi devrais-je continuer à me battre quand tout ce que j'ai fait a été voué à l'échec depuis le tout début ?

Il s'affaiblit rapidement et je ne peux que je regarder. Je suis le spectateur d'une pièce cruelle où Sherlock est le personnage principale, le héros tragique qui, après avoir accompli son exploit, est destiné à une fin horrible. Il n'y a pas de « et il vécut heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours » pour lui. Pour nous. C'était stupide de ma part de le croire.

Oui, je l'aime mais parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant.


	13. Chapter 12

Il y a des jours où il cherche ma compagnie, où la perspective d'être seul lui fait peur plus que d'habitude. Alors Sherlock me suit comme une ombre silencieuse à travers l'appartement, en faisant toujours attention de ne me pas me toucher ou de me pas me laisser l'approcher. Il est avec moi dans la cuisine quand je prépare le dîner. Quand je regarde la télé, il s'assoit à côté de moi, regardant dans le vide, son visage est un bloc de marbre froid. Quand je me brosse les dents je peux voir le contour de sa trop mince, trop pâle silhouette du coin de l'œil, debout dans l'entrée, l'air perdu et épuisé.

Quand je l'observe il évite mon regard, mais quand je ne l'observe pas je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi. Me regardant constamment, s'assurant toujours que je suis encore là, qu'il n'est pas seul.

Sherlock est là avec moi et en même temps il ne l'est pas. Il semble être piégé dans son propre esprit, incapable de revenir à la réalité. Je deviens lentement à cours de moyens pour le ramener. Je pense souvent que – avec un esprit comme celui là – ça doit être horrible d'y être piégé, incapable de s'échapper, et étant peut-être à la merci de souvenirs horribles, vicieux. Des souvenirs des trois ans où nous étions séparés, de Moriarty, d'après sa chute, de contacts cruels, de mots horribles, de combats constants et toujours en s'enfuyant mais sans jamais trouver de

Je désire si frénétiquement l'atteindre, le tirer hors de ses pensées, lui montrer qu'il est en sécurité maintenant et que personne ne lui fera plus de mal. Je veux qu'il sache que je m'en assurerai même si la dernière chose que je dois faire, mais il semble y avoir un mur gigantesque entre nous, que la plupart du temps il m'est impossible de surmonter.

Sherlock est revenu, mais en même temps il n'est pas là. Il est perdu et moi aussi.


	14. Chapter 13

Sherlock et moi parlons tous les deux couramment français. Quand Sherlock parle français, ses yeux ont toujours l'air de briller et sa voix est toujours plus douce que quand il parle anglais. Sa mère était française, il me l'a dit une fois, il y a des années, lorsqu'il était pris dans un rêve fiévreux Il avait attrapé une pneumonie parce qu'il avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée de se jeter après un criminel dans la Tamise. Il m'a profondément fait peur avec sa petite acrobatie et après ça il a déliré pendant des jours. J'ai passé des journées à ses côtés, serrant ses mains chaudes et sèches dans les miennes en espérant qu'il aille mieux.

Sa mère était une belle femme, on peut voir d'où Sherlock tient son étrange et surréaliste beauté. Elle était menue et mince avec une peau d'albâtre et de long cheveux blonds et clairs, presque blancs, flottant en de douces vagues sur son dos svelte. Elle avait les mêmes yeux brillants, pâles, et oh si perçants qu'a Sherlock. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, elle est morte il y a plusieurs années, laissant un mari et deux enfants derrière. Sherlock a une photo d'elle, avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, cachées dans une petite boîte en ivoire sous son lit. Il y a aussi – cela m'a surpris et m'a fait sourire quand je l'ai trouvé – une photo de moi quand j'étais plus jeune , un de mes insignes – ce qu'il aime apparemment voler – une photo d'enfance de son frère Mycroft et d'un très innocent et très doux Sherlock, et une photo montrant John et Mrs. Hudson souriant joyeusement. J'ai trouvé la boîte quand je cherchais sa réserve secrète de drogue. J'ai toujours peur qu'il fasse une rechute – particulièrement quand la vie est dure pour lui. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher. Et quand je dis n'importe quoi, je veux vraiment dire n'importe quoi.

Parfois, lorsqu'il est plongé dans ses pensées, il parle français sans s'en rendre compte. Ça arrive aussi quand il est dans une situation de stress ou lorsqu'il a peur. Dans ses moments il retombe dans sa langue maternelle. Ça s'est arrangé avec le temps et il ne le fait presque plus du tout. J'avais l'habitude de le taquiner en anglais et – ce qui l'ennuyait encore plus – avec des petits noms en français. Il disait toujours que je devrais garder à l'esprit qu'il connaît sept façons différentes de me tuer – lentement et douloureusement – et qu'il s'assurerait que personne ne retrouve jamais mon corps si je n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler « mon chaton » ou « mon cœur ». Malgré ses protestations et son immense aversion pour eux au début il semble avoir appris à les apprécier et quand il ne va pas bien, ces petits noms paraissent le réconforter d'une certaine façon. Ces noms sont devenus une marque de confiance, une marque d'affection entre nous.

Depuis qu'il est revenu je peux compter sur les doigts d'une mains les fois où j'ai utilisé « mon chaton » pour le taquiner. Il semblerait maintenant que je ne l'utilise que pour le réconforter lorsqu'il est triste ou apeuré – ce qui est permanent – sans que ça ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Parfois je me dis qu'aucun mot ne peut le calmer. Les choses changent, les gens changent et je devrais l'accepter.

Mais je n'en ai pas envie.


	15. Chapter 14

Sherlock a eu des jours difficiles la semaine dernière. Les cauchemars deviennent un fardeau de plus en plus lourd. Ils ne le laissent pas dormir plus de trois heures par nuit, le laissant épuisé et si fatigué durant la journée. Il est très faible et ce n'est pas une surprise car peu de sommeil, le manque de nourriture et d'exercice physique font ça. Parfois il est très difficile pour lui de se lever ou de bouger. Ça le frustre, je crois, que son corps ne lui obéisse plus parce que, pour lui, le contrôle est tout. Pour Sherlock son corps est juste un moyen de transport et il a toujours adoré l'idée de le contrôler. Ça le réconforte d'une certaine manière, je pense, et maintenant que le contrôle est en train de lui échapper ça le rend probablement fou.

Je suis resté à la maison pendant plusieurs jours après qu'il se soit évanoui dans notre salle de bain samedi dernier. Bien que Sherlock soit très désordonné dans certains autres aspects de sa vie, il est très soigneux en ce qui concerne son apparence. Il est presque comme un chat dans son goût pour l'hygiène personnelle et il aime son rituel de lavage quotidien . Je mets au défi quiconque de le déranger pendant.

Dieu merci il ne s'est pas fait mal pendant sa chute. Je n'oublierai jamais à quel point j'ai eu peur lorsque je l'ai trouvé allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain dans sa robe de chambre bleue, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres autrefois rouges, exsangues et craquelées, ses boucles ébènes – humides après sa douche – contrastants avec sa peau blanche albâtre. Il ressemblait à Blanche Neige, beau dans son silence de mort. Bon sang, pendant un moment j'ai réellement cru que j'étais arrivé trop tard et que je l'avais perdu au profit des ténèbres. J'ai cru que la mort l'avait finalement capturée dans ses bras sombres et que tout avait été vain, que je l'avais déçu encore, et qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversé ses derniers mois, je n'avais encore pas pu le sauver. Puis il a ouvert les yeux et m'a regardé, confus. Ses yeux pâles et grands m'observaient, et changeant doucement de couleur dans la lumière du matin qui brillait à travers la fenêtre et baignait la pièce d'une lumière douce. Il avait l'air si fatigué à cet instant. Fatigué de se battre constamment, fatigué de ce monde cruel. Bon sang, j'étais si heureux de le voir vivant, de le voir respirer, que mon cœur a presque éclaté de joie.

Je l'ai aidé à se relever, ignorant son trésaillement quand je l'ai touché parce qu'il était incapable de se tenir debout lui même. Depuis que j'ai presque porté son corps maigre dans notre chambre et que je l'ai aidé à s'allonger, mes peurs pour son bien être se sont intensifiées car maintenant que je pouvais enfin le tenir dans mes bras je pouvais sentir combien il était devenu frêle. Il a toujours été fin et anguleux mais à présent il était presque émacié. Je pouvais sentir chaque os à travers ses couches de vêtements, ses clavicules trop visibles sous son t-shirt de pyjama gris et les os de ses hanches perçants ma taille alors que je l'aidais à se positionner confortablement. J'ai caressé ses cheveux et il était trop faible pour éviter mon contact. Il a fermé ses yeux tandis que je caressais ses boucles brunes et son visage de porcelaine, me souvenant qu'il était toujours là, à mes côtés, vivant – pas complètement, mais vivant. Il devait vraiment être inconfortable mais il m'a laissé étreindre sa peau d'albâtre pendant plusieurs minutes. J'étais tellement secoué par ce qui s'était passé que je n'avais pas remarqué que tout mon corps tremblait. Je crois que Sherlock savait que j'avais besoin de ce court moment de contact physique entre nous que j'avais besoin de le sentir pour me convaincre que je ne l'avais pas encore perdu, qu'il était toujours là. Pas en bonne santé, mais toujours là.


	16. Chapter 15

Après l'incident de la salle de bain j'ai insisté pour qu'il reste au lit quelques jours. Il a obéi et j'ai été surpris, normalement il ne fait jamais ce que je dis. Je pense qu'une partie de son désir de coopérer a été due au fait qu'il était tout simplement trop faible pour bouger par lui même. Il se blesse toujours facilement et cette fois n'a pas été différente : il a eu de terribles contusions sur son corps pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu une bagarre avec des criminels. J'ai aussi essayé de lui faire avaler de la nourriture mais sur ce point il ne m'a pas aussi facilement obéi. Il est si têtu parfois.

Doucement il s'est rétabli et, bien que je m'inquiète constamment pour son bien être, j'ai dû retourner au travail. Même si Sherlock est toujours l'une de mes priorité numéro un l'un de nous doit payer le crédit de l'appartement, et les criminels de Londres ne dorment pas. Après la mort de Moriarty le taux de criminalité à Londres a fortement augmenté. Il semblerait que les criminels se battent pour la position vacante de Seigneur du Crime, de Criminel Consultant, d'araignée. Ils essaient de prouver qui est le plus cruel, qui est le plus téméraire dans leur travail, alors moi et mon équipe, on doit s'occuper du nombre grandissant de crimes et de meurtres horribles et épouvantables.

Il y a des fois où je pense que Sherlock s'est sacrifié pour rien. Oui, il m'a protégé moi, Docteur Watson et Mrs. Hudson et il a libéré Londres du fou criminel Moriarty, mais pour quoi ? Uniquement pour la voir détruite par un autre criminel, un autre cinglé de scélérat. Lorsqu'un des leurs meurt il y en a toujours un autre qui est plus que désireux de prendre sa place. Mais même si parfois je suis sur le point d'abandonner, je ne peux pas. J'ai rejoins la police pour combattre le crime, et le plus important, pour sauver les gens et faire du monde un endroit meilleur. Je continuerai même si, à certain moment, mon travail n'a l'air que d'une goutte dans l'océan.

Je continuerai pour moi, pour mon équipe, pour les gens de Londres et pour Sherlock.


	17. Chapter 16

_Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic, pardon!_

Parfois je me dis qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de savoir qu'un désastre est lentement en train d'approcher sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter.

La nuit dernière a été éprouvante. Nous n'avons presque pas dormi parce que Sherlock a eu un terrible cauchemar et nous avons passé le reste de la nuit debout. Je lui ai lu Hamlet en français car j'ai récemment découvert que ma voix semblait le calmer, le rassurer, qu'elle lui donne quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher quand il a des difficultés à distinguer ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il était tout tremblant à côté de moi, serrant ma main dans les siennes, osseuses et froides comme la glace et essayant de calmer sa respiration rapide.

Aujourd'hui a été tout aussi dur et d'une certaine manière j'ai su que ça allait empirer. L'affaire sur laquelle je travaillais était pénible, vraiment pénible. Il y avait des enfants impliqués et ça me touche toujours quand je vois ce que certains infligent à des enfants innocents, des enfants qui n'ont rien fait de mal dans leurs courtes vies et qui ont encore toute le temps devant eux. Ces affaires me lessivent toujours, me laissent épuisé et me font douter du bien chez les gens. Sherlock dit toujours que j'ai le complexe du sauveur et que je devrais arrêter de m'inquiéter et de culpabiliser parce qu'il y aura toujours des choses que je ne pourrai pas changer, des gens que je ne peux pas sauver, que je ne peux pas protéger et que ça n'aide personne si je me rends malade de culpabilité. Il dit que ça ne fera que m'envoyer vers ma tombe. Il me dit aussi que je ne suis pas autorisé à mourir avant lui et que si je le fais, il fera en sorte que je ne trouve pas la paix.

Quand je suis revenu à la maison j'ai trouvé Sherlock dans le salon. Il était à moitié endormi sur le sofa, écoutant la musique. Je l'ai salué et il m'a fait un léger signe de tête. Les blessures de l'accident de la salle de bain étaient toujours visibles et il y avait de sombres cercles sous ses yeux clairs.

J'ai fait des pâtes pour le dîner parce que c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je suis vraiment bon. Sherlock pour je ne sais quelle raison n'aime pas les pâtes. Trop d'ingrédients différents, je crois. Il préfère la nourriture simple et j'ai cru que ça serait une meilleur idée de lui faire un toast et des œufs brouillés. Il aime manger ça de temps en temps.

Quand nous nous sommes assis à la table de la cuisine j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide : je lui au crié dessus. J'ai été vraiment stupide, quel idiot, comment ai-je pu faire ça ? De toutes les choses que j'aurais pu faire pour lui faire du mal celle là était probablement la pire.

Sherlock, comme toujours, poussait la nourriture autour de son plat, jouant avec les oeufs et prenant le toast morceaux par morceaux entre ses fins et longs doigts, et en en prenant parfois une bouchée. Habituellement ça va, il prend une bouchée ou deux puis part. Ce soir, c'est devenu trop pour moi. Tout est était simplement de trop et j'ai craqué. Bon sang, j'ai craqué. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de se comporter comme un enfant et de manger cette foutue nourriture. Il a essayé de me calmer en me disant qu'il avait déjà mangé aujourd'hui, mais je sais quand il ment à propos de la nourriture et les mensonges ne font que me mettre plus en colère et en même temps m'attrister incroyablement.

Sherlock n'est pas encore venu se coucher et je suis seul dans notre chambre. Je ne veux pas encore éteindre les lumières car j'espère encore qu'il viendra et qu'on pourra parler, pour que je puisse lui présenter des excuses. Je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, parce que je peux l'entendre pleurer dans le salon. J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est à cause d'un cauchemar mais c'est probablement ma faute.

Ces jours ci la seule chose à laquelle je semble être doué est de lui faire du mal.


End file.
